


Happy Birthday, Hermione!

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione gets a surprise gift from Sirius.





	Happy Birthday, Hermione!

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for the Hermine's Haven Sept roll-a-drabble. I got Sirius Black and trope meet cute. I hope I got this drabble right!  
I used grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes that it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Hermione sighed deeply into her coffee cup as she flipped the pages of Sirius’ new book entitled: _The Wolf in Me_. She noticed how dapper he looked on the back cover as he slicked his hair back to try to look younger.

_ I certainly hope he’ll remember my birthday. _ she thought idly. 

Remus flopped down next to her surprising her with a wrapped gift. “An early birthday present from me and Teddy.”

“Awe, Remus, thank you!” she gushed. Hermione quickly tore into the wrapping and box to find a free spa day certificate. She wrapped her arms around Remus’ neck.

“I was thinking you could use it and surprise Sirius with a new look. I know for a fact he’s got you something special for your birthday,” Remus whispered into her ear.  
Hermione wondered what it was as they rose and threw the trash away.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hermione felt utterly relaxed and rejuvenated after her trip to the spa. Her hair was nicely tamed and braided. And she wore a dark burgundy tea length dress with silver heels.

She didn’t have to wait for Sirius to long as he floo’d into the living room. His heart nearly stopped when he noticed Hermione looking really cute in her outfit. He patted his surprise for Hermione in his coat pocket.

“Happy Birthday, Hermione!” Sirius exclaimed happily to her as he pulled her into a kiss.

“You remembered!”

“Of course, I remembered Hermione! I may be extremely busy promoting the new book. But I will never forget your birthday!” Sirius got down one knee as he pulled a ring box out from his coat.

Hermione gasped.

“Hermione Granger, will you marry me?” Sirius asked her to reveal her engagement ring.

“Yes!”

Sirius placed the ring on her finger and kissed her again.


End file.
